Ripped Away
by FrostTigress
Summary: It was impossible. How could everyone be wiped out that quickly? They had been ripped away, leaving him alone. OOC Natsu and Char Death! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It was impossible. How could everyone be wiped out that quickly? They had been ripped away, leaving him alone.**

**Disclaimer: Credit for Fairy Tail goes to its respective owners. I only own the idea in this story.**

* * *

He fell to his knees, hands bloody from scrabbling at the wreckage that used to be the guild. Crumpled bodies lay beneath broken stone and wood. Nobody inside had survived, and that was most everyone since it was so close to a party. Happy had been waiting for him here. Natsu turned over the blue exceed's body gently, barely stirring the dust that had fallen.

"Happy..." The words came out as a choked sob. The villagers had been shocked, used to the guild's destructive behavior, they were close to the group. Those in Fairy Tail were good people, with little bad in their hearts, and most of Fiore knew that, proving the popularity. It was so shocking because the power of the guild had been annihilated so quickly, it was almost as if there was no way to change it. That they were all destined to die. The mayor put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Will you help us burry your fr-"

"NO!" Natsu roughly shook the hand off, standing and looking at the bloody and broken bodies of his friends and comrads. His eyes lingered on Lucy for the longest time of any. Mira hadn't escaped, though Elfman was beside her, protecting her as a loyal brother. From where Erza and Wendy lay, they had tried to help the Master. Natsu turned his face to the sky, tears flowing freely from his olive eyes, pupils dilated to little more than slivers. His mouth streatched open and he let loose a heart-wrenching bellow, that of a dragon who had nothing left in life but revenge. When he turned his face back to the destruction, his eyes were caught by a sparkle beside Lucy. He heaved himself to his feet, leaving Happy where he lay and walking slowly over to his blond friend. Her keys were safe. Seeing them, he picked them up carefully, holding them as if they were actually alive themselves, though they were all in the spirit world. He turned and left the rubble, passing through the townsfolk who parted before him, like some stung part in the water, afraid the person going through would lash out and use his wrath on them. Natsu's eyes gleamed dangerously, even murderously. The dragon slayer who used to be happy, and kind. Always ready to go on some adventure with his friends and even quicker to fight with Gray. The same one who had cried, laughed, and fought with his friends in hard times and in good. He had lost everything and there was no way to get it back, so he chose the next path.

He turned his feet in a random direction, hoping for anything to take his mind off of it.

* * *

**Short chapter to start things off and get going. I hope you are all eager for this story as well.**

**Yes I know the first chapters are short, but they are always intense, so I hope it hooks you all the faster.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Credit for Fairy Tail goes to its respective owners. I only WISH I could own something that awesome.**

* * *

He stumbled wearily and numbly over the dry, dusty road. His feet were sore as was his heart, but still he trudged on. Someone tugged on his jacket from behind, and he whirled, taking a second to recognize who it was.

"Oh, it's just you guys. What do you want, Lyon?" Natsu glared darkly at the white-haired ice mage, remembering how similar he was to Gray.

"I want to know what happened. I keep hearing all these rumors that something bad went down, but I can't ever get a clear answer. Please, tell me Natsu."

"Fine, you want to know so bad, fine. I don't care." He took a moment to pause. "They're all dead. The guild was destroyed and everyone died inside of it. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and everyone. Not even Happy got out alive. Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Mira, and even Makarov..." Sherry backed up a few steps.

"You mean I cannot hate Lucy any longer? How?" The looks of surprise made Natsu snort, though a tear decided to travel down his cheek.

"You're asking the wrong person for that." His voice was coarse and harsh. The changes that had taken place in his heart were drastic to what he used to be. Now he was just a shell, wandering about aimlessly for the time being. "All I know is that I need a purpose, and until I find it, I have nothing.

"Come with us to Lamia Scale-" Lyon began somberly.

"No. I can't turn on my guild like that... I'll make sure that the name of Fairy Tail is remembered forever." Natsu glared at the white-haired stripper, causing him to take a step back. Lyon dipped his head to Natsu.

"Well, then the first ones who will never forget, will be us." Lyon grabbed Natsu's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. The dragon slayer tried to keep his tears contained, but they spilled from his cheek and landed on the white-haired ice mage's bare shoulder. "Now go Natsu. Find your purpose and make the world remember." Natsu pulled away slowly.

"I will, thanks Lyon." He picked up the bag he didn't remember dropping and continued along the road. The sun was falling in the sky, drowning in its blood-red light.

He didn't stop until he stumbled over a tree root in the darkness of night in the forest. Cursing, he pulled himself off the ground with a hollow carelessness. He didn't seem to want to move any longer, and he let himself fall into the tree, sliding down it slowly until he was sitting. Natsu brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands, the tears snaking from the poor attempt at hiding them. His broken, hiccuping sobs echoed sadly through the whole quiet place, silencing any beast that may have been there.

Did dragons cry? Could they? Natsu's fist scrubbed the tears away and he stood again, grabbing the keys he'd fastened to his own pants and clutching them as if they were his last life-line.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter. Haven't been having a good time of it, and just wanted to get something out to let you know I'm alive yet...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Credit for Fairy Tail goes to its respective owners, though, I saved up two dollars to attempt buying it. :D *Shotdead* But the offer was turned down. ;n;**

* * *

The lady behind the counter handed him a ticket, somewhat frightened at the look in the pink-haired boy's eyes, or lack there of. The request had been strange. A ticket to anywhere so long as it was away. While the boy boarded the train, the lady felt a bit of pity well up inside her. He looked too young to have that kind of loss.

Natsu sat heavily in his seat. The train jolted as it moved away, but the normally motion-sick dragon slayer felt nothing as he sat. A momentary though flashed through his head, that maybe he should at least feel illness, but he shoved it aside rapidly, playing with the keys at his side. Slowly he slid down until he ways laying on the seat, his legs tucked up with him. The keys hadn't moved from his hands, and he remembered something. He un-clipped the Leo key and stabbed it at the air awkwardly.

"Hey, come out. You should know." He grumbled, not really putting much effort in the attempt, though it must have worked as Loke appeared.

"What do you want you pink-haired moron? Wait, why do you have Lucy's keys?" The lion spirit glared a little. "Did you do something stupid or-"

"No, I just thought I should tell you that Lucy died." Natsu snarled before Loke's fist connected with his face.

"You bastard! Was it your fault?!"

"Sure, may as well blame me, because I was the only one not there when everyone was killed!" Natsu bellowed back, drawing a couple uneasy looks from the other passengers. Loke recoiled and sat across from the dragon slayer, realizing just how bad Natsu must feel. The boy continued, "I couldn't bring anyone to life! I couldn't even bring myself to look at them! I didn't even stay for their burial..." As he went, his voice quieted until all he could do was let out small, choked sobs. The other passengers looked away, ashamed to have listened to him, even though he didn't keep it quiet. The sound carried through the silent car, echoing against the windows. Loke nodded and hugged Natsu, tears falling from his own eyes.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." Loke's words were soft, like a terrified kitten's mewl.

"It's fine..." Natsu sighed, rubbing the tears away. "Not like I can change it..." Suddenly a flash of light filled the compartment as all the rest of Lucy's spirits appeared.

"What? Her and her nice body are dead?"

"I hated her, but she didn't have to go and die." Aquarius shed a small tear and let it drip onto her finger. "Dammit, she even did this to me. The bitch..." Her words didn't hold the same fire they used to.

"Plue..." The little star-dog put his paws on his carrot-like nose.

"Princess was punished..."

Gemi and Mini were last to appear, coming out as Lucy. Loke and Natsu both let out a choked sob before the spirit realized it's mistake.

"We're sorry... We thought it could cheer everyone up if they saw her again..."

"I wish to have done her hair again, snip snip..." Natsu waved his hand before anyone else could talk.

"If you're all going to get all teary, go away. I don't want to be reminded." His words were cool and hollow. Most of the spirits decided it best to leave, all but Cancer, Aquarius, and Capricorn and of course, Loke. He continued. "Now, I know you were all close to Lucy, and I'm not a spirit mage, but would you guys be willing to stick around?" His question had his face turned to the ground, likely in an embarrassed grief. Cancer snipped his scissors together in a positive way. Capricorn bowed and Loke nodded.

"I suppose. I mean, I did promise to keep her safe, and look at how well I did that." Aquarius snorted grumpily, putting the pot of water on her shoulder. Natsu nodded.

"Well, thanks guys. I guess." He lay back down on the bench. "You guys can go back now." They all nodded before disappearing. Loke paused briefly.

"Natsu, don't ever hesitate to call me... I'm still a member of the guild too..." Natsu nodded, his hair shading his eyes, though another tear slipped down into view. "Take care of yourself." The lion disappeared as well, leaving Natsu to cry quietly alone until he fell asleep. The passengers would have tried to wake him when they stopped, but they thought better of it and left him be.

* * *

**Update during school. Still not much free time. Awards everywhere, graduations, crap like that, you know. :I Short chapter, again, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Credit for Fairy Tail goes to its respective owners. :I Still trying, though still doesn't look like I'll be getting it soon.**

* * *

Natsu grumbled as he was thrown to the curb. He had asked politely for food, and tried to pay them with what little he had left, but aparently it wasn't enough. Not only did he not get his food, but they didn't return his money. It was all he had left, the keys at his side, and they clankled in the quiet of the night.

"Dimmit... Just what I needed." He hauled himself to he feet, walking wearily down the street, hoping to find a vendor that would pity him. His face was smeared with grime, and his cloths were worn and ragged. The shuffle of drunken steps brought him into full alert and he snuck a glance behind him. Four men with bottles in their hands were following him slowly.

"Hey, kid... Those be some-," The first hiccuped, "nice keys. Mind if if'n we could b-arrow them?" Natsu glared at them.

"No, now leave me alone, I'd rather not hurt you." The largest blundered up, pressing him to the wall, the smell of him making Natsu nausious.

"Wrong answer boy!" He sneered. "Now we're gon' have ta hurt yah." Drawing a knife, he pressed it to Natsu's neck. The mage didn't want to hurt the drunken idiots too badly, so he kicked the man in the groin. He went down, cutting Natsu's neck a little as he fell. The dragon slayer swore and stumbled over the downed man's groaning form. His buddies let out small grumbles. One drew a gun and took wabbly aim as Natsu retreated. A ball of magic buried itself in his calf and he fell with a snarl, clutching the wound. They sauntered up and started kicking him.

"Looky looky! He's just a little baby when he's on the ground." One laughed and reached down, yanking the keys away from him. Something inside his mind snapped and he lashed out with a flame, wrapping it around the guy's neck. His eyes had widened, pupils dilated. His fangs sharpened and his claws grew on his fingers.

"Don't. Touch. Those." Natsu said slowly, walking towards the one he was strangling before snatching the keys. Suddenly he lashed out, ripping through his own fire and the man's neck. A spurt of blood covered him and he spun, slamming his foot into one's face with such force he flew into a wall and fell to the ground, the side of his head soaking slowly in blood. The last one standing scrambled back, trying to escape the terror of the dragon slayer, but tripped over the one that was still leaking blood onto the ground from the gaping wound in his neck.

"P-Please d-don't kill me." The man pleaded, scooting as far away as he could from the raging teen. Natsu grinned and stopped him with a foot on his sternum.

"I will." He pressed down slowly, waiting to hear satisfied cracking before he torched the screaming man alive, letting him burn to an unrecognizable form. Slowly Natsu calmed himself, looking at the destruction he had created. "What... What have I done..." He muttered, putting a hand over his nose to block out the stench of burned flesh. Scrambling, he ran from the street and into a more populated one. Shoving people aside in his haste, the crowd of eyes mulled over it quickly.

"My God! Someone stop him!"

"Is he bleeding?"

"What the hell?!"

"Call the authorities!"

"He's getting away!"

"So much blood! Did he get in a fight?"

Natsu blocked the multitude of voices out, his mad dash for the train scaring some. Spotting a little girl in his way, he swerved, running into a large man and tripped, pausing only to roll and keep going, not even bothering to listen to a single word he was saying. Making it to the train was no better.

"I'm sorry, it's departing now. You don't have a ticket." The conductor said from the stairs.

"Please, I need to be anywhere but here. Please let me on." The pink-haired slayer begged.

"Sorry, I can't do that. Please understand, young man." Natsu chased after him as the train started moving.

"No, please don't go! I need to get out of here." The conductor disappeared and Natsu took a chance and leaped for the last car, grabbing a hold of the roof. He hauled himself up and held tight, wind buffeting him and tugging at his hair and cloths. "I won't take no for an answer..." He growled lightly, a cold, harsh look drifting into his olive eyes as the train rattled going down the tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Credit for Fairy Tail goes to its respective owners. I have no way to obtain it. ;n;**

* * *

He hopped from the train when it was nearly half way to it's destination, rolling through the brush and jagged rocks. He wouldn't have if there wasn't a forest, but he needed a good place to hide for a while. He knew that what he'd done wouldn't go unpunished by the army, and they were quick to respond. Natsu's cold gaze drifted about and he judged the distance to the forest from his current position.

"If Happy were here it would take seconds... I suppose it'll be a few hours though." He adressed the situation glumly, reminding himself of how useless he was without everyone else. He kept thinking as he walked, stumbling over things that wouldn't usually hinder him. It was as if he was a zombie with one current destination and no way to avoid obstacles, no matter how small or minute they were. Finally, when he reached the shade of them, he snapped.

He let out a bellow, smashing a flaming fist into a tree and letting the flames rip up the bark, swollowing the tree. He backed off and watched it burn, finding the simplicity of his destruction soothing to his aching heart. A cruel laugh burst forth from his mouth, scaring him a little. He spun and smashed his foot into another tree, sending it crashing to the ground. The laugh turned into a chuckle and he spun, raking at yet another innocent tree with his still blood encrusted claws. He stopped, admiring his handywork, giggling madly. Examining his hand, he slowly scratched some of the blood off before leaving it be, finding it a suitable color for his demonic deed. A twig snapped and he spun, flames quickly engulfing him.

"Natsu... What happened?" Gildarts stepped from behind the burning tree, brushing some ash from his shoulders. "I went back home to find everyone dead and you gone... What the hell happened?" His eyes widened slightly as he got a better look at Natsu. He was covered in grime and filth along with dry blood, crusted to his hands and face. His mouth was quirked up in a savage grin and his eyes were shadowed by his hair. Gildarts strode up to him and picked him up by the front of the shirt.

"I wasn't there..." He giggled, olive eyes darting crazily about, trying to observe his beautiful destruction. "I couldn't save them. It's all my fault. If I had only been there to protect them." He burst out in laughter. "The blood isn't theirs or mine. I got mugged. They wanted Lucy's keys. I said no. They didn't listen. I-I killed three of them." The mad look left him slowly, leaving him looking defeated and horrified of himself. "I... I killed... I killed three people, Gildarts..." The smile morphed away and a tear trickled down his cheek as he stared his last remaining guild-mate in the eyes. "I didn't even know you were away when it happened. I thought you died too." Gildarts dropped him and backed up a little.

"No, I was out on another long job... Natsu, I-"

"Please, don't speak now... I just need to find something to do before I lose my mind entirely..."

"I might be able to help with that. You see, the job I was on was to find what the dark guilds are named and where they are. I suppose I could hand it off to you, for safe keeping..." Natsu paused, looking at him almost wearily.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You know I'll likely go for revenge..."

"I know, but I trust that you won't lose." Gildarts smiled a little at him. "After all, we're Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu nodded, a grin breaking out for the first time in he didn't know how long.

"Right." He grabbed the held list and put it in his pocket. "Thanks, Gildarts. Maybe I'll see you around?" His voice held a small notion of hope.

"Yeah, our paths will likely cross again, some day." The older mage nodded to the boy that had been like a son to him. As he turned to walk away, he lifted his hand, flashing the trademark guild wave-like sign of index finger extended and thumb to the left. Natsu's smile briefly snagged a grip on his face as he returned the meaningful gesture.

"Goodbye, Gildarts!" He called out, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

"Farewell, Natsu." The older whispered quietly, almost sad. "And I wish you luck, as the path you wish to follow is harder than anything else..."

* * *

**So sorry for the late update, but I've had a lot of stuff to do this summer. Keep reading and don't forget to review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Credit for Fairy Tail goes to its respective owners.**

* * *

Natsu wiped the blood from his face. He hadn't been hurt at all in that battle, even as he had killed them all.

He had killed them.

And he didn't care.

His eyes flicked to the side when something moved. The youngest of the dark guild, a boy of around eight, was still alive. Natsu leaped over, pushing his head violently into the ground, holding him, pinning him.

"Did you join them?!" The boy let out a small choked sob. "Did you join them, knowing they were evil?!"

"Yes, my broth-brother!" The boy shouted, causing Natsu to smash his head to the ground again, gaining a small cry.

"Your brother? Oh, probably one that I killed... You know what you dark guilds do? You cause pain and suffering for so many. You kill people, hurt people, and just so you can have money. Well, you know what? I'm changing that. Before I die, I'm going to take you all with me. I'm going to rip every dark guild apart until there is nothing left of them. Until they stand apart, stained in their own blood, rather than those of good people. Just to make sure they get the message..." Natsu grinned, the smudges left on his face from the blood crinkling up in a morbid smile.

* * *

Lahar frowned in disappointment. The soldiers looked around tentatively, trying not to get too close.

"Don't worry... They're all dead... If we could only hurry and catch Natsu... He's making us look bad, and even though he's doing us a favor on his rampage... Such morbid things are much too over the top..." His gaze drifted to the most disturbing part.

The eight year old was strung up from the makeshift beam. His guild symbol on his arm was scratched out, not to mention that the arm wasn't even connected right. It was stuffed so far down the boys throat, he had most certainly been near dead when it happened. The disturbing image slowly burned itself into Lahar's head.

"He's turned into a monster... I fear if we don't apprehend him soon, he may end up destroying more than just dark guilds, rather than just himself."

* * *

The sight of the burning building pleased him. The smell of burnt flesh bothered his sensitive nose, but otherwise, he had become stony to the actions he was doing. He didn't enjoy it as much, his vengeance running low as more targets fell before him and his power. His anger had been raging, but as it died, like every flame eventually does, so did his drive.

"Just one more... Then I can be done, and turn myself in... Then I can be free from my horrid revenge. They deserved it, and I deserve to see my friends once more... Sorry Gildarts, I don't suppose we will see each other again." He turned his gaze to the stars. "And I won't ever call on you, Loke, so you don't have to deal with the pain. I'll make sure that the keys get left with Gildarts, so you have someone to talk to again. Someone who's stronger than me..." His voice cracked some and he turned his face back to the ground, his filthy pink hair falling to shade his face. The crusty blood and mud mix was clinging to him, yet he refused to wash it off entirely. He preferred to keep it on him, as a dark reminder of his duty that he had to carry out. For himself and his guild that now lay buried in Magnolia cemetery. "I will be done soon... Then I can rest..."

* * *

**Second to last chapter. I know it's sudden, but I'm getting too busy to do anything, even if it is summer, one can only do so much. **

**And with that, I give you this chapter! Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Credit for Fairy Tail goes to its respective owners.**

* * *

He grunted as the mage's fist connected with his gut. Quickly, he spun and kicked the guy in the head. When he was down, he smashed his flaming fist into his face, leaving him as he burned slowly.

There were so many, but they couldn't stop him. Sure they could get a couple hits, but that at max.

He lunged at a group of three, sprinting at them as if he were a monster, eyes gleaming dangerously. They tried their best to hold him off, only managing to live for five more minutes before slow-roasting.

This was too easy. At the beginning the emotional fight was hard, but now it came naturally. It was a part of him.

His flames engulfed the last few, and he turned, walking out slowly as he heard their dying screams. They used to be music to him, now they only reminded him of his rest soon. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he spun, feral eyes glinting, ready to strike back. He didn't though. The person was Lahar.

"Oh, it's just you. You can take me now, I'm done."

"You realize, if I take you, you're to be executed."

"Yeah, I'm ready... I want to rest."

"Then in the name of the country of Fiore, I take you, Natsu Dragneel, into custody for the crimes of thousands of murders." Men surrounded him and shackles clamped around his wrists. They didn't dig in, but were rather loose. "You will now be taken to Magnolia for a public execution, though I personally didn't like that request..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm a criminal now. Go ahead." The pink haired mage was so submissive, so ready to take it. Lahar turned and frowned.

"Alright, take him to the carriage. Let's get going."

The ride was bumpy, and the guards forgiving as ever bump smashed Natsu into their side. They knew him. He wouldn't hurt them without cause, and he had none. They were safe, so they didn't bother looking formal or staunch. They were more relaxed, almost lazy. Another bump, another jostle. Finally as the carriage slowed, and soon stopped, Lahar opened the back, leading the chained dragon slayer out to the sunset.

"Here we are..." Natsu looked around. It was in front of the guild rubble. Many people were gathered to watch.

"Lahar... Can I ask a favor quick? Can, I hold Lucy's keys before I die? And when I'm dead, please, give them to Gildarts..." The other thought about the request.

"Yes, Natsu. You can do that. I don't mind, and I'm sure nobody else will." As he dipped his head, his pink hair covered his eyes. When he was lead to the small platform, the two men with reinforced magic lances stood on both sides, somewhat sober as they were executing someone who's only crime was revenge. Natsu's hair continued to cover his face, Lucy's keys in his hands.

The two raised the lances, aiming them for either side of his neck.

"Natsu..." A light, feminine voice drifted lightly in his ears. "Come to us... Natsu..." The feeling of soft, warm hands held his shoulders and a tear made its way down his face, dropping, and resting on his hand.

"Lucy, wait for me. Everyone..." A smile crossed his face. Not one of his normal, ecstatic ones, but one that meant he was at peace.

The lances came down.

The keys fell as the sun winked out of sight, letting the stars shine fully, more vibrantly than ever before, though the aura of them was melancholy and depressing rather than hopeful and mysterious. The two withdrew their lances and lay his body slowly down, blood leaking from the two wounds like a crying crimson river. Some in the crowd mourned, letting their wails and soft cries fill the air, others made approving grunts and gestures, showing he deserved what he got. Still others watched with no expression.

Gildarts was in the front, able to see as they set his guild-mate down, the happy smile that resided on his face. One that knew it was going to be surrounded by friends. Family. Guild. Lahar picked the keys up where they lay, a still fresh tear from the pink-haired mage resting on the hilt of one key. The Leo key. As soon as Gildarts warm hand enveloped it, a light filled the air. Loke as well as the rest of Lucy's spirits appeared, solemn and somber, knowing exactly what had just happened, even without looking.

* * *

The warm sun beat down on his peaceful face, the loose cotton vest with gold embroidery ruffled in the wind. A strand of blond hair drifted in front of his vision and he turned to see her beside him.

"Lucy! I missed you..."

"I missed you as well... Come the rest are all waiting." She tugged him, slowly farther from the clean meadow to a bright light, almost as bright, if not brighter than the sun. A feeling of hope and peace along with bliss crossed through him and he followed her. She turned to look at him.

"Well? Come on!"

* * *

**The final chapter. What do you guys think? Good? Great? Horrible? I'm evil? Yeah, but please, review!**


End file.
